


Cross my heart

by sparrow2000



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow2000/pseuds/sparrow2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander finally plucks up the courage to say how he feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for 2014 fall_for_sx drabble tree  
> Prompt taken from drabble above it was "Take it back"

“Take it back” Spike’s voice cracked. His hand shook, nails digging into his palm.

“I don’t understand,” Xander faltered when Spike backed away

“Take it back,” Spike repeated.

“But it’s true. It took me a while to find the courage to say it, but I do. I love you.”

“You can’t.”

“Why not?”

“You’re still here. If you say it, it means you’ll leave. They all say it, then they leave.”

“I’ll not leave.” Xander reached out and took Spike’s hand.

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart.”

“And hope to die?”

Xander smiled. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”


End file.
